sonicfancharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul the Hedgehog
Soul the Hedgehog is a Sonic fan-character created by Arceus2072.Soul is a light-gray hedgehog who possesses Hydrokinesis, a skill that can control water. and can ran at extremely fast speed (But not as fast as a certain blue hedgehog of course). He fights to protect the weak and does what he can to protect the world when he has to. He is also the guardian of the 7 Mystic Emeralds, 7 gems much like the Chaos and Sol Emeralds that have been passed down in his ancestors. Soul also enjoys playing Pokémon. In the video games and TCG, he oftenly uses Dragon-type/related Pokémon(l.e: Sceptile, Dragonite, etc.) Basic Info. *Name: Soul the Hedgehog *Species: White hedgehog *Gender: Male *Height: 100cm (3ft 3in) *Weight: 36kg (79.3 lb) *Birthplace: Saika Island *Age: 17(later 18) *Eyes: Emerald green *Attire: Multi-color sneakers/boots, White gloves with sock-like cuffs, white socks, and 2 rings around his hands. *Alignment: Good(once neutral) *Likes: Protecting others, Fighting for what is right, Training, Meditating, Alone-time, (Pokémon), meat, Natural surroundings, Terra the Gecko, Riley the Eagle, Ivy the White Tiger, Zero the Silver Wolf *Dislikes: Bullies, Cruelty, Evil, Arguments, Failing when he does his best, Thieves after the Mystic Emeralds, His temper, Dr. Eggman, Scourge the Hedgehog(oftenly) *Skills: Chlorokinesis, Solar Kunai, Leaf Blade, Forest Beast Armor, Hand-to-hand combat, Agility, Running at high speed, Hieghtened senses, Super Soul, Hyper Soul, Werehog Soul(only on Halloween.) *Ability type: Speed Background Early Years Soul was born on an island known as Saika Island. When he was young, Soul's Hydrokinesis came into light when he accidentally made a gigantic tidal wave. The more Soul interacted with other members of his family, the more his power was revealed. At age 7, he began to train his hydrokinesis powers with his sensei, Locke the Echidna. Late Kid/Early Teen Years At age 12, Soul has an Intermidate level of his Hydrokinesis powers. But still needs to have practice on his advanced skills before he becomes a master of his powers. Soul then departed to become a part of justice to the world on his own. Present Over the years, Timber had made friends with others, including his best friends, Terra the Gecko, Ivy the White Tiger, Riley the Eagle, and Zero the Silver Wolf. These Mobians share his views to fight for what is right and protect others and the four had become a team known as Team Justice. The team has faced enemies such as Dr. Eggman and Scourge the Hedgehog. Legacy It is not much known what happened to Soul after several occuring events(Sonic Colors, Generations, etc.) happening. Soul is still living protecting the innocent with his friends Terra, Ivy, Riley and Zero. It is also known he is close to become a master of his Hydrokinesis. Personality Soul is very much like Shadow and Silver, having a serve for Justice like Silver, and oftenly quiet and often emotional like Shadow. Sometimes Soul prefers to be alone so he can think about what he has on his mind or practice his battle moves. Soul has grown to be very devoted to his friends Terra, Ivy, Riley and Zero. He values his friendship greatly with them and is willing to put his life on the line for them, should the need arise. He is very protective to them as well as the Mystic Emeralds, which he will guard with great determination against anyone who threatens their security. Abilities *Soul can run at super fast speed, but not as fast as Sonic. *Soul can create crude blade weaponry from water, using his hydrokinesis. *Soul can raise a chain of water tentacles from the ground by slamming his palm onto the ground.. *Soul is skilled in the art of sword-handling. *While in his Super Form, Soul can create tidal waves and aqua blades that remains indestructible, longer and harder. He can also shoot beams of light and create a barrier of light from the water he can create to aid him in battle. *Soul has some skill in the martial-arts. *The more his surroundings of him that involve water, his advantages increase. *His Super Form: Super Soul Weaknesses One of Soul's greatest weaknesses is electircity. An obvious reason is that the electricity can do major damage when in contact with water. If surrounded by electricity activity, the air Soul generates from the moisture in the air can evaporate much faster because of the intense voltage, rendering his hydrokinesis useless. A contributing factor is that if Soul gets dehydrated, his energy decreases and he is unable to generate any water. Since he values his friendship with the ones he shares, Soul sometimes puts himself in danger in order to protect them, sometimes even life-threatening. Though he mostly remains calm, Soul can occasionally have a short-temper depending on the situation, which can cause him to lose focus. Mystic Emeralds The Mystic Emeralds '''are a set of emeralds passed down in Soul's ancestors and guarded by him. The Mystic Emeralds are similar in function to the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, but they are in Diamond shape (point cut). Like the Chaos Emeralds, all seven can be used to achieve a transformation (Super Soul). Also like the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, they are powered by positive emotions, which allows Soul to restore them after they are drained. When all seven Mystic Emeralds are gathered to their shrine, they cast lights similar to the Northern Lights that can be seen from a distance. If seperated, the lights disperse. Forms '''Super Soul: '''Soul's super trasformation that can be activated with all 7 Mystic Emeralds or less(minumum of 1 emerald, but however his power gets stronger per emerald obtained, but isn't invulnerable until he has all 7). In this form, Soul's white-gray fur changes to light-green and his light-blue highlights turn violet and his eyes turn red. As Super Soul, Soul gains the general super form advatages, including the ability to fly and invulnerability. Soul's hydrokinetic ablities also increase as the aqua swords he creates becomes more solid; as hard as steel. The Mystic Emeralds also grant Soul telekinesis, allowing him to use multiple swords at once. Below are Super Soul's most powerful attacks. Hydro Wave: Soul creates a countless amount of gigantic tidal waves and sends it down on his opponent at once. Much like the powerful version of the move Surf, from the Pokémon franchise. Shining strike: Soul makes a series of slashes with up to eight aqua swords; He starts with one and slashes his opponent once with it, he then creates another aqua sword and gives one slash with both swords, then makes a third and slashes with all three once, and so on and so on, until he reaches a total of eight swords (once he reaches five, the swords begin circling around him, like a circular saw). With all eighth sword created, Soul slashes with each of the first seven once and merges all eight swords together into one large aqua swords and delivers the eighth slash. The number of slashes add up to thirty-six slashes all together. Super Soul can also perform dash attacks, but rare times can use them offensively like Super Sonic. Like all super forms, Soul also gains the disadvantages of being limited by the number of rings has and loses per second and fainting when he runs out of rings. Also, despite of Soul having a '''Hyper form, he is only able to do so with the power of the seven Mystic Emeralds mixed with the Master Emerald and cannot do so with just all seven Mystic Emeralds or naturally. Soul the Werehog: '''Once a year, on Halloween Night, Soul suffers from negative energy given off from the darkness of Halloween. The negative energy that eminates in the air of Halloween transforms Soul into a werehog. In this form, Soul becomes a feral beast, with difficulty over remembering who he is and who is friend and foe and attacks anyone he sees as a threat. Soul's power is also affected in this form as his speed decreases, and his physical strength increases. Soul remains in this form until he comes into contact with sunlight in the following morning. Soul has yet to find a cure for this curse. He goes off into a sucluded area so he won't hurt anybody, but it doesn't always help as some people wander to his location. He also tries to fight the transformation, but it is no good, as of now, he's pretty much stuck with it. Relationships '''Friends/allies: Sonic the Hedgehog '- Soul sees Sonic as an annoyance at first, but eventually becomes a factor in allowing him to turn into Super Soul, making him a friend (if not that, than a tolerable ally). Soul enjoys annoying Sonic by calling him various silly names, like “Blue Blur”. '''Shadow the Hedgehog '- To Soul, Shadow is like a twin brother, but only because they work extremely well together, and never seem to be in each others way. Plus they're appearances are a little similar. Other than that, there’s nothing between them. 'Silver the Hedgehog '- Soul has a connection to Silver. Like Shadow, Silver is more of a twin brother, because they both have kinetic powers(somewhat the same when Soul activates his Telekinetic powers in Super form). Aside from that, there is no relation between them. 'The rest of Team Justice '- Riley the Eagle, Terra the Gecko, Ivy the Lion and Zero the Silver Wolf are really close friends to Soul. He treats them with respect more than the three hedgehogs(Sonic, Shadow and Silver). 'The Chaotix Detective Agency '- Soul eventually befriends the Chaotix (originally starting with Espio the Chameleon, who was introduced by Silver) and later becomes a full fledged member of the detective agency. Strangely enough for the hedgehog, Soul seems to be the Peace Keeper of the group, as his personality seems to meld with everyone’s in the building, strong willed like Vector, conservative and thoughtful like Espio, and his natural affection to children considerably makes him an twin brother to Espio(whom he constantly defends from Vector’s harsh manor of speaking to him). With his connections, Sou was able to meet the previous members of the Chaotix before he joined, getting along with Mighty the Armadillo, who he had a strong connection with. As a member, Soul is a combo of Flight and Speed, with a slight amount of Power. '''Enemies/rivals: 'Scourge the Hedgehog '- At first, Soul despises Scourge because Scourge torments Soul oftenly. Yet oftenly, they help one another, and eventually began a small bonding. Scourge is basically considered a rival and and ally. 'Metal Sonic '- To Soul, Metal Sonic is an easy opponent to fight against, as he can use his water to make the robot malfunction. Trivia *Soul's kinetic powers we're voted between Hydrokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Electrokinesis, or Aerokinesis. In the end after much decisions, Hydrokinesis won. *The creator of Soul the Hedgehog, Terra the Gecko, Riley the Eagle, Ivy the Lion and Zero the Silver Wolf is Arceus2072. *The main team of Team Justice is actually Soul the Hedgehog(speed), Riley the Eagle(flight), and Terra the Gecko(power). *Ivy the Lion(Speed) and Zero the Silver Wolf(Speed) are 2 "extra" members, like Team Chaotix with Mighty, Bean, etc.